a sins insanity
by TheHiddenDreamer
Summary: what happens if there was extra sin but she was always hiding in the sadows, and now she is here wanting vengence after she was taken back to the gate way, and not allowed in the human world until she was dragged out for a woman who didn't realise the risk she would bring to the country she cared so deeply for rating might change
1. A sins insanity

The gate opens now and again we are at the truths side doing what he needs, pulling those foolish enough to open the gate to seek its knowledge. Each time one human opens the gate one of us breaks free of this prison, the gate with apart of that human who foolishly opened it. All you could ever hear where screams of pain as we all tried to get our freedom as the gate opened again. I am just one of the many gate children. We have no names or age all we do is wait.

Why am I here? Why was I chosen to be in the gate all alone to be a nobody just a shadow of what I used to be? We always smiled at the unfortunate souls lucky enough to survive the horrors of the gateway, or unlucky it depends how you see it really some people die some have to give a limb as payment. Somehow every time one of us breaks free more of us pop up out of nowhere, but that make us mysterious to the human eye. We are unknown like the dark side of a moon. A shadow. We are nothing.

Again another breaks free while the rest of us are stuck here, in complete darkness, we all wait in the darkness as one by one get chosen to leave. As one get thrown out more pop up, I never thought my time would come to be honest none of us thought it would be our time until it happened. Our purple eyes looked out as the gate opened again another poor soul, wait something was being pulled in, a baby? Who would give something to the gate it started to cry as the gates started to close slowly on the outside word, dragging it to the rest of us, a new gate way child chosen by the truth.

But we didn't understand what was happening was bad, all we thought a new brother or sister another person to help in the gate. So here we are again wondering maybe just maybe it will be time.

* * *

Now where the humans lived there was a girl called Nicole Hope and she was not aloud a child as she was infertile. She was always pray to ask for the impossible the child she always wanted, boy, girl, heavy or small she wouldn't care as long as she had something to care and love for. She was still upset about her father passing away just last month adding to all her problems, until she came across a book about Alchemy. She flicked through page after page until she found something that might be the answer to all her problems, the title read Human Transmutation. But it was a taboo to use it but if no one new how would she get caught.

She started planning finding all the things she would need, to get it just perfect so nothing would destroy her chances of getting one thing that would make her life complete. Soon very soon she will have a child hugging for warmth in her arms. A wish her Doctors would think was impossible as they told her themselves she couldn't. She had everything Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 25kg. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5kg. Phosphorus 800g. Salt, 250 g. saltpeter, 100g. Sulfur 80g. Fluorine, 7.5g. Iron, 5g. Silicon 3g. And traces of fifteen other elements. Those are the elements to make an average adult human body. You can buy these elemental ingredients at the market with the pocket money of a child. Humans are made so cheaply, all I gotta do is change a few numbers for a baby.

It was time it had to be there was no time better than the present, to do the advent that will probably change my life forever. I clapped my hand and the whole world turned dark

* * *

Suddenly the gate wondering she was screaming saying she wanted a child, the truth smiled and dragged her into the gate. The gate closed again looking round seeing nobody has moved that's weird, suddenly i was in a pure white room looking round wondering is it...

Suddenly it opened, smiling towards the light. I am finally free.


	2. Insaneful moments in life

I've made finally made it to the gate after all those years. In that insane place that is ... The prison.

The Truth pulled her through the gate while saying, "This is what you wanted so take what you want so desperately."

The happiness couldn't be described as I ran to the exit.

'I wonder if I'm going the right way? Will I forget my friends that lived in the gate all their lives?. Or will I just live with my nightmares for the rest of my life? A bright light is that the way?' I ran towards it suddenly darkness consumed me, As I reached the gate.

* * *

I awoke in a dark place, not remembering where or who I was, but I knew something was wrong with this place. The Wind bit harshly at my skin as I tried to stand up but kept falling over, until I grabbed a nearby bin and pulled myself up until I was sure I was fully stable on my feet. I ran out of the dark place and soon slowed to a walking pace as I saw more people who looked like me until I bumped into something or someone.

I jumped back as a booming voice said "I'm sorry I didn't see you there little_", He cut himself of with a look of pure shock crossed his face suddenly turned into a smiled as he looked like he was thinking of something. He broke the silence first "what is your name?" "..." I didn't say anything as he was looking at me with eyes saying I not afraid to hurt you if I have to, but instead ask more questions "how old are you?" "..." "hmmm can you speak?"

Finally I started to speak. "Yes." I was still trembling not just from the cold but from the look in his eye, my instincts told me to to run and hid but where to. I didn't know where I was, but my brain was still trying to figure it out.

"Well I'm Alex Armstong," He started to...twinkle?

He told me to follow, but he was sort on edge like something was dangerous to be around. I did, not knowing what it was for, but decided against arguing as he was much bigger than my trembling form. As we got closer to the big building that he called central command, the bad feeling was growing but I pushed it aside As I was sure he would protect me. From the danger I felt within me.

I was walking right behind him making sure I wouldn't get lost when I thought something was watching me. So I stopped to looked around, only seeing a glimpse of black disappearing into the crowds of many people I looked again but it was gone. So I rushed to keep up with Alex the only one person I new but he was too fast! I lost him in the crowds of people as well.

I kept walking though I had no clue where , but I started to wonder was I really safe, when I saw purple eyes. Wait! There's more than one pair of purple eyes and their sort of cat like? They hadn't seem to notice me ... yet. So I weaved in and out of the crowds to get closer to see who these people were and why they were so far away from the others. Once I got closer I could see one was a woman , I think she had a very long dress but it showed way to much...One looked like a girl but had a very gruff voice and didn't look like he wanted to be there he was wearing umm not really sure, and last but not least was a very short bald man that looked at everything with a hungry look in his eyes.

I hope I don't run into him in a dark alley.

I was about to walk closer to ask them who they were, but suddenly a hand on my shoulder made me jump.

"There you are, I thought I lost you!" He said with an angry voice but he was also fake crying? But it caught their attention and they looked on with curiosity. They looked quite please like they found something they needed. I was again following Armstrong.

Finally what felt like forever walking, we made it to some double doors. He said to me 'Don't do anything stupid.' So I calmed myself so everything was clear, well sort of. Anyway a voice said come in boredly so as we walked in I was on guard, but I didn't betray any of my emotions. Of course emotions were for the weak.

"Colonel Roy Mustang." Armstrong said "I'm here with an important discovery but don't be fooled by her little appearance" He moved a little so he could see me. He looked please at what he saw.

"Well done Armstrong. This could be what we need to fight back, anyway what is-"

He was cut off by Armstrong as he said, "She doesn't seem remember much, but be careful this could be one of there trick"

Mustang nodded looked like he was thinking for a while and then said, "well what do you remember."

I thought for a little while wondering why little images were whizzing through my mind. I smiled and said "I remember fighting, ice-cream adventures and jumping out of windows, oh I thing I remember my name now I think its Insanity". He seemed kind but his eyes held mixed emotions but mostly disgusted, was it to me what have I done to make them hate me.

Roy then said with an unusual smirk back on his face, "Armstrong make sure the windows are locked, we don't want her escaping know do we." He nodded doing as he was told, keeping and eye on me making sure I didn't make a run for it.

Suddenly a woman with short blond hair came in. "Sir why is there a child in your office?"

He looked up and said, "Ah Riza this is, a homunculus that Armstrong found we could use her in are battle against the others of her kind, she says her name is Insanity".

She looked suddenly worried and on gaurd. "But sir what if she's on their side and tries to give them information?" He looked surprised like he didn't think about that.

"We need someone who can look after her and is good with children." They both turned to see me talking to Armstrong, laughing and giggling about nothing. Armstrong trying to figure out what she was saying but was still watching her every movement.

Roy's P.O.V:

Me and Riza were watching, making sure she wouldn't hurt Armstrong in anyway, but she seemed completely innocent in a sort of crazy way. She was babbling happily but was sort of breaking one of the chairs she was jumping on. She was truly a child.

Suddenly Havoc rushed in with more news about his new girlfriend, "ahh Havoc, glad you could join us." She ran over to him leaving the chair broken on the floor, Riza hand went straight to her belt and got her gun ready, me pulling my glove geting ready if needed. But all she did was start blabbing on again like she did to Armstrong

Me and Riza was now armed ready to injure her if she hurt one of my men, Armstrong was twinkling as usual but also got ready. Well Havoc was confused but he listened to her babbling, but looked like he didn't really have a clue what half she was on about. But suddenly smiled nervously and nodded I guess he noticed her tattooed cheek after all.

"As I was saying earlier. This morning Armstrong found this little girl. She is a homunculus, as you can tell by the tattoo on her left cheek, but we have to get her to stay on our side as it looks like she hasn't meet the others of her kind yet. we have to out what she can do as all the homunculi have a special ability but that can wait first task is to get her to trust us"

They all agreed "Soo what do you like?" Havoc asked nervously for he didn't want to push her away as well as of course she could seriously injure or worse kill anyone of us.

Thinking she smiled and screamed "ICE-CREAM!" He took her by the hand and led her away to get some ice cream She started to drag Havoc out the door before anyone could stop them. "Armstrong keep a close eye on them" he nodded and took off after them. I suddenly grabbed for the phone and dialed in a few numbers as I called the one other person who I new about the homunculi, "hello Fullmetal"

Girl/Insanity:

I was so happy. I love ice-cream Chocolate, vanilla, mint or cookie flavour don't care, I will eat it! Well I don't like strawberry as much but I will eat it for its ice-cream. I dragged him to each and every Ice-cream shop as none of them had chocolate until we got to the last one. I was still eating when Armstrong came in and sat with us, he started talking with Havoc geez adult stuff is so boring. So I just kept eating more ice-cream, on to my 5th tub.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

Envy P.O.V:

me, Lust and Gluttony came back from another mission and came to tell father about how it went and the girl I saw, who was with the military. "Father we think we found something we think you'll like." They were unsure about the news and wondered if they should tell him, because they didn't know if there could be another sin but they were gonna tell him anyway.

"Really my children what have you've found out today" now he was interested in the piece of evidence of what we found. Then he just asked impatiently "well what did you find out?"

we looked at each other the told him that the military had a girl and she had an ouroburos tattoo under her left eye, but we didn't know if she was a real homunculus they needed Wrath to make sure. Farther called Wrath and the others and told them about what we had found.

There is seven sins Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Pride, Sloth and wrath. And there is about to be another, "hurry we may need her for the plan to work we have to convert her to our side".

"..." we wondered why another but never argued against there father so just did what they were told. Maybe to replace Greed the avaricious as he ran away 100 long years ago from father as he thought we were gonna bring him down. Probably making himself more greedy all he is, is a coward. He's just running away!

Then I started to wonder about this new girl is she really one of us, or is the military dogs trying to play a trick on us...again. But she didn't look like she wanted to follow Armstrong, she just did as she was told. When she started looking around her eyes was what mostly took me by surprise as one was a normal purple, colour like all the homunculi but the other was an ice blue, her ouroburos was under her left purple eye.

Her hair was different to the rest of us as her fringe was a dark blue with two black pig tails, with red highlights at the bottom. If father didn't want her I'd probably get rid of her myself, but it might get the plan to work. So I'll play along for now, but if she ruins our chances, I won't hesitate to kill her...


	3. I'm not alone

Insanity P.O.V

It was surprising at first the were glaring at me, but now they were giving me this pretty purple dress that went just above my knees with these boots. I made Havoc and Armstrong carry back a few tubs back to the office, but now I was in Roy's chair. When a boy who had blonde hair in a braid, came in, I turned in the chair and exclaimed "hello small person". I was worried if he was gonna die as him face turned bright red. Is that normal?

When Roy and his girlfriend Riza came in "are you gonna propose to her now", Riza groaned as a small smile graced Roy's face as he said "I keep telling you we're not going out". I just laughed "keep denying it and you get ill". Roy smirked "Insanity this is Fullmetal, also known as Edward and his brother Alphonse" I nodded with out question. I started to wonder which one was Fullmetal then I thought, it had to be the taller one as he was wearing a suit of armor.

"Hello Fullmetal" I giggled with a wave, the small blonde kid got suddenly angry. Oh so this was this amazing alchemist then ops. I started to laugh from the looks of it he was gonna explode, with his brother trying to calm him down. Roy had to ruin the fun as he went right to business, saying I could help the as I was one of there kind. Blah Blah Blah!

There were so many questions whizzing around my mind, but there was no time to ask. Roy was speaking to Edward as I was gazing out of the window, watching the world move around me. Is being a homunculus always this boring, I don't get whats so special. More images were making themselves know in my mind, my brain started to hurt from to much information.

I fell to the floor with the pain going on over drive, it seemed the ice-cream was calling me. Wait a face who is this he was a tall, well-built and muscular man with dark hair, pointed face with sharp pointed teeth. He wore a black jacket with a white fur-collar to it and underneath laid his dark shirt that seem to have red markings running up his chest. His eyes we're somewhat unique as the were a immense but dazzling purple. Then the image was gone.

I looked up at their worried faces but the pain was gone, so I was fine. Another smile graced my lips, as I went on daydreaming. Soon they resumed their conversation, as I started to eat one of the many chocolate chip ice-cream tubs I made Havoc carry. More of my past went through my mind, I was learning more about myself than even I new was possible.

Armstrong finally came back with an older guy with an eye-patch, wearing a military uniform with another person who worked here. They also gave me a bad feeling like this country, but I smiled and waved at them. They looked at me with confusion when I said to Armstrong. "I'm remembering more about my self than earlier", and I started to blab on about what I had remembered.

He started to get very interested, and stated I was growing up to fast. I really didn't know what to do, but then again I am a homunculus. A sin against nature, if I don't belong here then where? Suddenly everyone in the room saluted, while I on the other hand went back to Roy's chair. Swirling back and forth.

Fuhrer Bradley P.O.V

I faked surprise as soon as I entered the office, with Envy pretending to be an officer. "Mustang why is there a child in your office?", he looked at me like he was thinking of the right answer. When he finally did speak he had covered all his emotions, "this is a homunculus that Armstrong had found sir". Maybe she is one of us..."Me and lieutenant Thompson will take her to one of the holding centers then", they looked distrustful but didn't go against it.

I put out my hand waiting for take it, she looked at it then the others. Armstrong told her to take my hand and to follow, she did and followed us to my office. When we did get to my office Envy transformed back, she got scared and tried to run, but Envy suddenly knocked her out.

* * *

Insanity

waking to immense pain. Something cold wrapping round my wrists, looking to see it was a pair of rusty chains. I wondered how I got her when the images of ummm maybe yesterday, came flooding back...I think it was a guy that hit me. Not sure as he wore a skirt but had a gravely voice...But he had the same tattoo that I have but on his thigh, but he had a cold, cruel look in his eye that made me shiver.

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. I lost count after 3 minutes, but I was watching a small family of mice so who cares. I started to wonder, then I heard a squeaky voice and saw a big bloby thingy. "Lust told me not to come down here, huh?" My god it actually talks...Wait how dose something that fat, is actually still alive?

Then again Armstrong is very musclely, and is as hard as rock! So I really shouldn't be surprised but then again, the bloby thing is just staring at me. Then he asked me the most unthinkable questions, "can I eat you?". I gave him a what the hell look, and change the subject..."Whats your name, big guy?" He put one chubby finger into his mouth, with a bit of dribble he stated. "My names Gluttony...So can I eat you", with a grumbling sound shortly after.

I didn't know what to do, this thing wanted to eat me. He opened the cell door, with heavy footsteps he waddled towards me. I started to panic as I couldn't change his mind, but more so for my life. I new I was gonna die as he grabbed the chains, pulling me closer. I started to whimper and I felt his huge teeth, covered with saliva wrapped around my head.

Suddenly a seductive woman's voice interrupted he quick snack time, "Gluttony what are you doing". Sudden mood change, he beamed "Lust". Dropping me, he rushed over to this Lust woman and the girly dude.

Lust P.O.V

Me and Envy had to tell father, the he and Wrath caught the girl. Then I wondered were the hell is Gluttony, I made Envy help me search for him but to no avail. I was actually starting to worry, as he was always at my side when I was here. or anywhere as a matter of fact. Envy really didn't care if we found him or not, but he was always the one to clean up the evidence when something went wrong.

In the end we got Pride. to search above ground to try and find him faster. As he was the oldest he was in charge of us, but then again all he cared about was father's plans.

We froze in our place as we heard a familiar, yet squeaky voice hit our ears. "Gluttony, can I eat you?" We rushed in seeing he was trying to eat our new sister. I quickly intervened "Gluttony what are you doing", me and Envy glaring at him. "Lust" he turned to us dropping her and, quickly forgetting about the girl. With a smile he waddled over to us.

Our attention was suddenly brought back to our new sister. As she looked at us with curiosity in her odd coloured eyes, she was trying to mask her fear. Well Gluttony did try and eat her, Envy just started to chuckle from lack of self control. A frown twisted onto my lips as I thought about the little girl, that sat before me. She looked just like her, the old insanity. To bad only me, Pride and Greed know her before she died.

Envy P.O.V

She was completely oblivious to the dangerous situation, but that will change soon. Lust was telling Gluttony off for trying to eat her, and his tummy starting to grumble. Now Lust left me alone with her, so she could feed the fat lump. I sat in front of her, she was glaring while I was smirking. It seemed she didn't like being watched, as she started looking around the room nervously.

When will father want to see her, I'm no ones babysitter. Well I better get to know her, not that she'll last long. "So wants your name?" But there was no reply I hate being ignored. I was to punch some sense in to her when lust came, saying father wanted her. Finally my life will be easier.


	4. Will I ever be free

_**so sorry I'm late with updating!**_

_**Insanity P.O.V**_

I was so confused, why did they keep saying I was like them. They didn't know my pain, they didn't understand where I came from, they couldn't give me the answers I so desperately wanted. Although I was push forward by a dim, fat look ummmm could I call it human? I wondered if I would be missed if I was killed, no worse eaten by him. I kept being pushed by the big thingy to follow the woman he adored.

she suddenly left leaving um I just can't remember his name, but I bet I could trick him. he kept drawling like he hadn't been feed in years, so I thought about tricking him with something to do with food. I coughed gaining his attention, he pure white pupil-less eyes stared at my odd but unique eyes. "Hey you know that probably Lust um has some food for you, um I think I can hear her calling" the lie slid easily out my dry mouth. Hoping just hoping it would work.

It's seemed it did instantly as he seemed to perk up hearing food calling his Lust, and went in the direction of the other two went. I think I did the smart thing and went in the opposite direction, walking through horrid dirty sewage water. Finally finding a gate, I pulled at it unable to open, unable to find freedom. Finally getting quickly annoyed I kicked it. Breaking it of the hinges with a kick, I started freaking out and started to run as I heard their voices.

Suddenly I heard "Insanity" I whirled round, finding it was they people from the army place. A smile graced my lips and ran to them, I was so happy I wished this moment would never end. "Are you boyfriend and girlfriend yet" I asked hopefully coming to a stop, all they did was glare. With the blonde kid from earlier was laughing. I guess not.

_**Edwards P.O.V**_

"Are you sure colonel, I mean we can't just use her. I mean she doesn't even know what she is." He didn't care he just wanted his stupid promotion, but he did have a point. The homunculi have been our enemy's, since we met them. but she seemed fine, I guess in a annoyingly random insane way. We just need to protect her from them, "brother look there she is" Al's metal self said happy. We all the called out to her, she turned and smiled and ran over to her. I couldn't help but notice the smashed up gates, I signaled to the others who understood with a nodded but acted like nothing happened.

We all agreed she would stay with Hawkeye as she was the only other girl around, and she was the less known of our group. Soon we parted ways, "Do you think she'll be okay". "She better be or I'll kill that monster", oh yea he loves her. "I was talking about Insanity", He went bright red and quickly rushed past. I was worried about Hawkeye, but she could take care of herself. I was more worried if Insanity as she knew nothing about this world, we all hoped she didn't know what she was. As we all knew she was starting to change as her purple eye unlike her human blue eye was starting to go cat like, she was getting stronger the proof with the smashed up gate.

And worse part is the military wants to use her...can her life get any more difficult than it is?

_**Envy P.O.V**_

that idiot the one thing he shouldn't do he did the opposite, and Lust is defending him. He's like a pouch, when she says sit he sits. Now father is angry at us and we got to find us a young humunculus, great I got better stuff to do then look for a child. After this is all over and when Lust is not looking I will kill Gluttony, and Lust would try and kill me if I succeeded. Like she could, I could beat her anyday.

_**Insanity P.O.V**_

She said her names was Riza and that I had to follow, so I did hoping she would protect me from those people. she lead me to a small apartment saying I would sleep on the deep red couch, and that she will have the bed. I nodded saying I wasn't tired yet anyway. soon she was asleep and I was watching the stars wondering if one day I would find out, and I wouldn't be a nobody to myself...well I should try and sleep.

* * *

_**6 hours later**_

well there was no sleep for me, but I wasn't tried nor did I want to rest. I was now running around the apartment having fun, falling every so often but being quiet enough to not wake Riza. Her dog kept growling and biting me, but for some reason kept healing straight away...was it suppose to do that?

When Riza finally got ready, she helped me to. she put my long black hair in pigtails, she taught me a lot about everyday stuff. It was very tricky but I'll learn in the end. We were getting closer to central where she worked and I saw someone I'd rather forget the blob, he seemed...relieved? wasn't he trying to eat me a night ago. He turned and walked up to a couple of people, I started to drag Riza in panic. I hope they didn't see me.

I dragged her all the way to her boyfriends office, its way better than saying colonel. as soon as we entered I went to his chair and swirled around in it, so fun watching everything blur before your eyes.

Soon Armstrong came in, and started crying saying to us how worried he had been. All I did was ignore him, and spin some more which only seemed to make him cry more. He suddenly took of his shirt saying something about, 'it's been past down through the Armstrong line for generation'. which only confused me more so I asked for ice-cream. I started to daydream about the different flavours.

When no one went to get me some, throwing my fists on the desk somewhat leaving a dent. they got worried they should be, my ice-cream alarm is calling. "Ice-cream please" they gave the are you serious look, but I just smiled happily.

waiting for the delicious food to be brought to me...mmmm ice-cream!

_**Lust P.O.V**_

Great just great, she's help from the military. All we can do is leave it up to Wrath...


End file.
